nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Immanuelle von Sachsen
Immanuelle of Saxony ("Immanuelle the Pure") (1265 - 1306) was the wife of King Sven III of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1280 and 1306. A daughter of Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III, she married the Aren King in the city of Leuven at the age of fifteen. As Queen, she often acted as her husband's co-regent in the Aren capital when he was in other parts of the country, and was especially adept at exploiting divisions within the nobility to the benefit of the monarchy. Immanuelle's political skill, boldness and perseverance of succeeded in turning potentially troublesome nobles against each other. The Queen is best remember ed for the Book of Hours produced for her. One of the most exquisite examples of early 14th century illumination, it was executed in a complex series of stages, starting with the text as early as 1300, its decoration inspired by diverse sources and artists. She died three years before her husband at the age of 41. His eulogy at her funeral was recorded thus by the chronicler Bertrade de Mantes: "The dearest Queen, ever beautiful, always charming to men, pleasing to God, and like an angel." Family, Marriage and Children Princess Immanuelle of Saxony married King Sven III of Arendaal in 1280 at the age of 15. Their children included: *Hilda of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b.1281) – Consort of King Lothar II of Eiffelland *Kristian I of Arendaal (b. 1282) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1309 *Alienore of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar – (b. 1283) Consort of King Philippe II of Montelimar *Erika of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesnitz (b. 1295) - Consort of the Count of Schlesnitz, mother of Sebastian I von Franken Siblings *Friedrich I, Holy Germanic Emperor - brother Other Royal Relations *Ursula of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Isabelle I of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Geoffrey of Breotonia, Prince Consort of Arendaal - father-in-law *Gisela I of Arendaal - grand daughter *Matthias II of Arendaal – husband's uncle *Mathilde of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - husband's great aunt Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian III |3= Holy Germanic Empress |4= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian II |5= Isolde of Arendaal |6= x |7= x |8= Holy Germanic Emperor Maximilian I |9= Holy Germanic Empress |10= Adriaen of Batavië-Vistrasia |11= Queen Adela I of Arendaal |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Duke of Saxony |17= Duchess of Saxony |18= x |19= x |20= King of Batavië-Vistrasia |21= Queen of of Batavië-Vistrasia |22= King Harald II of Arendaal |23= Victoria Christina of Swabia |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *List of Emperors of Wiese *Line of succession to the Wieser throne Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Wiese